Episode 938 (25 January 1994)
Synopsis Gita phones Meena saying she wants to speak to her in person. Meena tells Jerry Gita wants to see her and wonders if she wants to make up with her. Jerry is still disgusted with his wife. He says he still likes her though. The following morning Ian Beale tells his uncle Arthur that now his dad has died, the stall is his by rights. Gita and Sanjay have a row at her stall. She demands some money. Frank Butcher asks Pat when David Wicks will pay her the money she is owed. Phil Mitchell sees Ian in the cafe and sees that he has lots of food at the counter, enough for a function. He suspects Ian is catering on the quiet behind his mum Kathy's back. Arthur is annoyed that Nellie Ellis seems to be taking over their house since she came to stay with them. Tricky Dicky chats to Bianca and her friend Natalie Price in the street. Phil has a word with brother Grant that he is concerned that Ian is conning his mum but cannot prove it. Grant has a plan to help Phil snare Ian. Nigel Bates visits young Claire Tyler in hospital and has a present for her. David reminds his mum how she used to beat him and Simon up as children and Pat never once said sorry for it. She says she had many problems back then. David then says he has a wife and 2 children of his own now, Joe and Karen. Meena visits Gita at her house in Albert Square. Gita is not happy that Meena has bought Jerry with her. Sanjay drowns his sorrows in the Vic. Jerry reminds Gita that it is Sanjays fault over the affair as well as Meena's. Gita says she has come round to confront her as she has broken up her marriage. As Jerry and Meena are leaving he gives Gita a cheque. Meena says her and Jerry realise how much they mean to each other and are going on a second honeymoon. Gita is annoyed at this after what she did to her and a cat fight ensues. Meena snatches her cheque out of her hand and during the wrestling, she hits Gita. Meena gives Gita the cheque and her and Jerry leave. Gita cries. Cast * Shobu Kapoor as Gita * Sudha Bhuchar as Meena * Brian Capron as Terry * Deepak Verma as Sanjay * Ian Reddington as Richard * Wendy Richard as Pauline * Bill Treacher as Arthur * Susan Tully as Michelle * Adam Woodyatt as Ian * Michelle Collins as Cindy * Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie * Pam St. Clement as Pat * Mike Reid as Frank * Michael French as David * Gillian Taylforth as Kathy * Steve McFadden as Phil * Ross Kemp as Grant * Paul Bradley as Nigel * Nicola Duffett as Debbie * Gemma Bissix as Clare * Patsy Palmer as Bianca * Lucy Speed as Natalie * Mark Monero as Steve * Leo Dolan as Sammy Category:1994 Episodes